The present disclosure relates to question-answering systems, and more specifically, to input query disambiguation based on candidate answers in a question-answering environment.
Question-answering (QA) systems can be designed to receive input questions, analyze them, and return applicable answers. Using various techniques, QA systems can provide mechanisms for searching corpora (e.g., databases of source items containing relevant content) and analyzing the corpora to determine answers to an input question.